Laminated glass, or safety glass, is traditionally formed by bonding either a polyvinyl butyral (PVB) or ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) interlayer between two layers of glass. A thin film or layer of PVB or EVA can be placed between two layers of glass, a vacuum can be applied to remove air from between the various layers, and then heat and/or pressure can be applied to bond the layers together, for example, using an autoclave. Laminated glass can be used to dampen sound transmission and increase the level of safety in architectural and automotive applications, for example, to deter shattering of windows during a hurricane or dampen sound entering through the windows of a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Traditional fastening systems for laminated glass include edge-style frames and c-shaped or u-shaped clamps that surround panes of laminated glass as well as spider-style fittings attached to bore-based fasteners configured to position the corners of multiple pieces of laminated glass adjacent to each other. More elegant fastening solutions are needed to minimize visibility of the fastening system.